


Cub of Mine

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Baby/Toddler Harry, Family Fluff, Gen, Marauders, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James gone out for their one year anniversary ask if Remus or Sirius is able to watch their son, Harry. Remus volunteers to the watch the baby since he’s the only one out of the Marauders who really haven’t watch the boy on his own. Sirius offers to stop by later to see if Remus needs any help. Moony claims Harry as his cub when a thunderstorm woke up the little baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cub of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> An adorable moment that came to mind if Remus is watching Harry as a baby besides the fact he sees Harry as his cub along with Sirius. I may eventually do a piece with Sirius and baby Harry. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. There is no money made off this work.

A pair of innocent green eyes gazes at the werewolf happily while crying out, “’oony!”

Remus grins at the small raven hair boy already a little over a year old trying to say his marauder nickname which James Potter and Sirius Black bestow on him. He makes a few more funny faces making the small boy squeal happily.

His heart warms seeing the trust in the green orbs as little hands hold out ot be picked up as he ask cutely, “Up.”

He complies with the toddler’s request scooping the boy in his arm than tosses him up in the air a few times making Harry squeal and giggle as a reward. Remus nearly jumps at the sound of Lily’s voice reaches his hears, “Harry really loves it when James, Sirius or you toss him up or swing him around.”

He flushes a little as a small smile at his friend and adopted sister while answering softly seeing her in her dress. “You look rather lovely, Lily, James is taking you somewhere special tonight?”

Lily laughs seeing Harry gently tugging on Remus’s hair to get his attention once more, she said, “Yes he is. He plan a romantic dinner for anniversary. Now we just need a last minute baby-sitter.”

The man hums noting the door opens with Sirius and James mock wrestling while they tumble into the room. Harry in his arms laughs enjoying the show of his daddy and godfather messing around. Seeing his two best friends and Lily who is became another pack member as James’s son became the pack’s cub. Its rather funny he’s only one other than Peter who hasn’t watch the normally happy boy.

Sirius stops the mock wrestling with his best friend and brother all but in blood with a regretful sigh, “I won’t be able to watch Harry tonight since have some things to do. Though I’m sure he will be fine with Uncle Moony instead.”

James knowing its true glances at Remus to see he’s paying attention to Harry to listen t their conversation. Hazel meets Emerald and a shared smile between the two as it seems fitting. The three look in Remus’s direction. As if sensing their gazes on him, he looks up at them to see the expectant expressions on each of them. He raise a brow taking a quick peek at Harry who looks pleadingly up at him with his bottom lip peeking out. He caves knowing little Pronglet has hm wrap around his finger.

Remus replies, “I don’t mind watching him.”

He chooses to ignore the cheeky smiles on the two marauders’ faces and the little one in training matching it. Lily smiles turning on her heels so she can get ready with James soon following. They know their son is in wonderful hands.

Sirius looks at Remus telling clapping his hand on his shoulder, “Just send me an owl or floo message in case you need help. I’ll come fast as I can to see what’s wrong.”  
  
Rolling his eyes though grateful for the offer help, Remus answers with confident, “Thanks for the offer Pads, but I’m sure I can handle it.”

* * *

Remus gives a soft sigh watching the sleeping toddler in his crib for a few moments. He feels Moony become restless about something but he chooses to ignore it. He quietly leaves the room not seeing the boy holding on to two stuff animals in his small arms, Sirius and Remus or better known as Padfoot and Mooney. 

Rather in specifically in Harry’s words, “Paddy, ‘Ooney.”

Once in the living room, Remus plans to read the book he brought with him. He’ll check on Harry in a couple of hours or so. He glances outside to see the sky full of dark clouds and the hint of smell of rain reaches his sensitive nose. He hopes it’s not a thunderstorm with lighting. He’s not sure how Harry reacts during storms and hopes he doesn’t wake up.

With the baby monitor close to him, Remus pays extra attention to it as the rain begins to fall. He lets a soft sigh of relief to pass when sounds of thunder rumbling outside and lighting strikes in the sky. He blinks hearing the first whimpering sounds from Harry before going out on a full wail. Underneath his control, Remus can feel Moony perking up growling protectively wondering what is harming or bothering his cub. Remus stops wondering when Harry became his cub. Sure he knows Sirius, the Potters, and Peter are pack but Moony never claim Harry as his own cub instead of the Pack’s cub.

He jumps to his feet heading up stairs before he knows it to comfort Harry. He soon as the crying toddler in his arms gently rocking him while whispering comfortingly to the boy, “It’s alright cub, your uncle Moony is here for you. Go ahead and fall back to sleep.

Harry blinks staring into the now amber hue orbs feeling safe and protected. He said sleepily, “’ooney.”

Remus chuckles warmly pressing a kiss on the forehead as the messy locks tickles his nose before sitting on the rocking chair with Harry in his arms now falling fast asleep. 

He yawns repeating his words, “I’m here for you cub.”  
  
He soon falls asleep still is rocking the chair. He didn’t wake up when Sirius comes over to check on them to find the cute sight. He makes sure to take a picture of the two with the camera that Lily has in the room for things Harry may do in the photo album. He glances over his shoulder finding James and Lily looking around him to gaze inside the nursery.

He said softly, “I just found them like that.”

James grins answering for Lily and him, “We know Sirius.”

Lily goes inside the room grabbing the blanket nearby to cover the sleeping man and her son. She smiles kissing Harry’s little head knowing Remus can hear her, “Sleep well you two. Thank you for watching Harry, Remus.”

Remus smiles a little in his sleep enjoy the feeling of the cub in in his arms. This is his cub that he’s willing to protect and help raise along with Sirius. He goes into a deeper sleep dreaming all the things he can teach Harry with Sirius for the ride while keeping him in check.


End file.
